


Doctors

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Simon/Kaylee for bronzedragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors

Doctors're dignified. They want dignified Core ladies who can throw big parties with lots of pretties and elegant people. Like the shindig on Persephone (maybe not _that_ grand.) Somehow I don't think one dress is gonna cut it. Doctors with their shiny hair and tailored waistcoats like they was anywhere but the middle of space with their poor sisters and a bunch of outlaws. Sewing up bullet holes and patching knuckles busted cleaning cam shafts like they was all the same thing. Wouldn't even see a girl if she didn't have a little blood on her. Or a fancy dress.


End file.
